Calad Empire
Created by: Garry Stahl Appearance: Unofficial contact by the SS Serendipity. Contact by the USS Harrier (3) and the USS Abraham Dannon Number of Members: Trillions. Nature of Members: There are 47 known sentient races in the Empire. Some of them listed are: *''Calad'' - Calais, Sabruse, Geldall - Two meter slender humanoids with an almost fey appearance. Skin tones are from light tan to nut brown. They have the usual humanoid gender parts in the usual places. Females are not busty. Calad are strong Psionics. Telepathy is universal and they are one of the few strong telekinetics encountered. They have sufficient power to fly. The Calad are aggressively pacifistic, and so are you. Unlike the Ane they are willing to use telepathy to see that you do not harm your neighbor. Unlike the Zhodani Consulate they do not care what you think, as long as you do not act. Calad abhor violence in every form. bedlam bothers them a little. If not for the sheer joy of the game they could not stand it. Since contact with the Ane the Calad have developed a psionic network as much like the All as they can make it. It is a massive effort to keep this network going. However the goal of race wide communications is attractive and they consider it worth the effort. *''Ane'' - Accord, Concord, Solace - Ane teleportation is their main stock in trade here. Ane are still Ane. Aneilogs have been appearing on Ane worlds. Much to the surprise of everyone else. The Ane have objected to the use of telepathy to curb the violent. The Calad prefer this to killing the being. The discussion continues. *''Aragron'' - Orathe, Noesh, Aallimru - A heavyset humanoid with a formerly violent culture, They got adjusted out of the violence. They turned toward sex and lotus eating and at this point have to be pushed to do squat. If not for a robust energy economy and the 30% that do contribute they would die out. Ane point them out as the reason you should not do that. *''Cordy'' - Dorgy and other worlds. - Humanoids Human to 8 places with a noted tendency towards dark skin tones. Pale Cordy are notable. They are the physical muscle of the empire, they man the sadly required patrol ships that keep back the violent. *''Drex'' - Kerliar, Maiana, Ivendo - Lemuroids 1.5 meters tall with a mane of hair from their heads to the end of their tails. They have evolved to obligate digitigrade bipeds, with a fluffy tail. They are noted as excellent scientists and scholars. *'Echuran' - Echura - Happy Dinosaurs who are pleased to meet you. *''Hruu'' - Twilin, Gampin, Urisen - Natives of a world about a red dwarf star. Dark gray humanoids a meter tall with large eyes. Placental non-mammals walking on delicate paws. Their skin is scaly and they have no hair. They are noted for no specialty, but as competent generalists. They are also common in the Space service. *''Nuradon'' - Gagla - Strange new life. A sentient world wide neural net of individuals that are sessile life forms that physically connect via tendrils that can reach miles in length. They are not psionic. They have no technology. *''TBC'' - Punit, Pukh, Purdishi - To be named. Met with warp drives. *'Qwok' - Cilnodan - Parrot People with color and corruption issues. Organization: Central Empire. The gentle Calad do not conduct an empire so much as a symposium. The Ane are welcome participants in the symphony. While called an Empire it has no single head of state. *''Calad Council:'' This is the ruling body of the Empire. They seldom take direct action unless a threat of violence is afoot. They direct the Star Services in the broadest terms. The Council consists of the Calad Elders. They are associated by clans. The Council numbers in the thousands and never physically meets. The small steering body in the Capital is to disseminate the decisions of the Calad Council to the non psionic members of the Empire. *''Imperial Council:'' The body of the representatives of the various races of the Empire. This is the suggestion making body. Little in the Calad Empire can be called a law save "Do no Harm." They make the framework by which everyone gets along and tweaks it as required, and this is vetted by the Calad Council. Members of the Imperial Council are picked as each race or world sees fit. Wisdom in choice is urged. Tech Level:'''14 The Calad Empire has Class 10 ships. They are still using DiLithium. They are currently breaking into diSodium due to Federation contact. '''Culture: Culture varies greatly among the members of the Empire. No meta culture is enforced. Religion: Various races in the Empire still practice religion, but it has no seat at the central table. Relative Influence: A major empire equal to any second string players and low end fist string. They are the big fish in their pond. Public or Secret?: Public Publicly Stated Goal: Live peaceful and fulfilling lives. Relative Wealth: Dozens of worlds and systems. No one goes hungry. The Empire has a full energy economy. Group advantages: The universal peace dividend. Special Abilities: Very powerful Psions. Group disadvantages: A drive that abhors violence as a tool. Relations: *''Caxta:'' Location toward the galactic rim the Caxta are zero sum "For me to win you must lose" types. They are a pain to be around. The situation is one of uneasy peace. A peace the Caxta keep pushing on. *''Federation:'' Very friendly. They have tie ins with the Ane and the Starfleet Lilly Pad project to the Great Orion Sphere. The Calad have sent observers to the Federation Council *''Hop-oh:'' This remains to be seen. *''Kober:'' The gentle, caring, and philosophical Ursoniods have made an agreeable contact. *''Trantorian Empire:'' The Trantorians have become aware of the Calad Empire. It is well off their spionward frontier and well outside their grasp. Area of Operation: Centered on -25/-28 a blob 230x120 light years across. Headquarters Location: Calais -- The Calad home world is the location of the Imperial Council. Public Face: Let's Talk Notable Members: History of the Organization: The Calad broke out of their world in Earth's 20th century. Being they are a species that abhors violence advancement was solely on the curiosity model. They went forth expecting people like themselves, sadly that was not always the case. The Aragron were aggressive and acquisitive. They sought to add the Calad to their existing Empire by any means possible. The back lash was as much from fear as self preservation. The Calad adjusted the viewpoint of an entire species, and broke them. Suddenly the Calad had and Empire they needed to support. They scrambled for coping methods. One needed a star service. There were other aggressive species. Contact with the Aragron had cost the Calad greatly in terms of people. They needed to arm themselves. The needed to cooperate with the other members of the formerly Aragron Empire that could stand to man ships and do violence if required. The adjustment were painful, chocking. The species nearly retreated to their home world to curl up and die. They found Concord on the edge of the Aragron Empire. The Handicapped telepaths were in the same range as themselves, but didn't have the anti violence bump. While inherently peaceful, they were not pacifistic. Discussion commenced. The Ane helped the Calad passed their pain. The Calad Empire is in full contact with the Federation. The first contact Star shared between the USS Harrier (3) and the USS Abraham Dannon NCC-79546. Happy discussion is proceeding. Category:Political Units Category:Calad Space Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Ane Space